A wide variety of conventional cashless transactions are completed utilizing various transaction devices, such as payment instruments associated with a consumer, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, gift cards, etc. Typically, transaction devices may have a singular purpose, such as providing a credit, debit, or stored value account. Though, in some instances, transaction devices may serve dual purposes, such as serving as a payment instrument and also serving to accrue, track, and redeem loyalty incentives. In certain instances, some transaction devices may occasionally store more than payment or financial account information.
Various conventional monitoring systems for locating and monitoring persons are used. Such systems are employed for a wide range of applications in a variety of fields, including the medical field to monitor patients with dementia or other disabilities or instabilities, to monitor elderly persons, to monitor children or teens, and by security or law enforcement to monitor suspicious or certain persons. Conventional monitoring systems include tags that communicate wirelessly with local monitoring stations, with global positioning satellite systems, or through cellular triangulation techniques to determine an individual's location. However, using these conventional monitoring techniques may be disadvantageous because they shame or embarrass the users, cause unnecessary suspicion by others, are uncomfortable, or are unreliable, among other reasons.
Therefore, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to facilitate locating a user of a transaction device. A further need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to facilitate locating a user of a contactless transaction device.